undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is My Story/Issue 13
Issue 13 - Goodbyes Recorded 31st July 2024 Chapter 1 You stare into the camera as you watch the man slowly make his way down into the ruins where you found him in as soon as he enters you see him immediatly turn around stabbing the undead behind him in the head and see probably the most gruesome thing. David cuts open the undead's corpse and smothering himself in the blood of the dead then David whispers "As you all know by reading my journals the best way is to diguise yourself with the undead's blood so you are underdected by the others if you don't cause any attention to be brought towards you" David then switches his concentration towards his dog "Okay Sam I need you to be a good dog and wait outside so if I come out you can greet me" his dog wags it's tail and licks his face which wasn't covered yet and heads outside. David shoots an determined glare towards the location he is heading to and begins his decent into the tomb of the undead without making a sound he begins his way through the undead towards the probe launch pad tensing the camera you see how he climbing up through the crowd as he places the probe catching attention of a large amount of undead. Chapter 2 David turns around dealing with the first 10 very quickly then pressing the button that launchs the probe "You whoever you are thank you for doing this for me but I'm afraid this is now goodbye, I have made my mark on the world but now this is my message to the remaining people of this world, you may give up hope but remember this everyone and I mean everyone can achieve something in their life span even if it's very little you can still do something" he grunts and huffs as he deals with more undead "But this is unfortonatly this is my time I have outlived many people my wife, my son, my friends and probably many other people I have tormented myself through many years nothing recovers from losing your family and now if you excuse me I have a destiny to finish". David stabs two zombies in the head then 3 more as many more are coming towards him, he streams chucking the grenades in his side pocket destroying probably 20-30 zombies in the middle of the room "THIS IS FOR YOU REBECCA" he grabs the gun he has wrapped his back and starts shooting first the front row are shot down the he reloads the next row, then suddenly you hear a massive bang then wall has been knocked down as a giantantic zombie comes in roaring the room up you see tears run down David's face "Hey kid thank you for listening for my constant crazy ideas but you can see what will happen". David then grabs hold of his gun shouting at the top of his lungs "FOR THE GOOD OF THE HUMAN RACE!!!" then gunshots fill the room again "I'M NOT GIVING UP YOU DUMB SHIT" he shouts at the massive walker "Goodbye kid" he cuts off the camera. The camera relaunches showing a tired and battered David coughing up blood and smiling "He what do you know I did it he says turning his camera to see the dead piling the room "But with what I've got now I know I won't survive, but hey at least I won" he smiles coughing more blood up the door slowly opens from his side as you see his dog standing there as it charges towards him the dog then places his head underneath underneath his hand whimpering in sadness "Goodbye" the camera turns off you check to see if there is more but you find nothing then you lower it to see the skeleton with the dog skeleton underneath his arms a tear falls down you face "Goodbye David" you say to the skeleton. ''THE END OF THIS IS MY STORY'' Category:Action Category:Drama Category:This Is My Story Category:Daryl Maylam Hexaoly Category:Zombie Stories Category:Issues Category:Finales Category:Volume Finales